Joe Cobb
|tag skills = |derived = |level =2 |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =HairAfricanAmericanBase |head add ons=BeardGoateeCircle EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =ArmorPowderGangerFactionNV GoodspringsPowderGangFaction VPowderGangerSnifferFaction |class =PowderGanger |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmerican |edid =GSJoeCobb |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Joe Cobb is the leader of a group of escaped convicts that make up one of the Powder Ganger gangs in 2281. Background He is looking for a caravaneer named Ringo, who has taken refuge in Goodsprings. Cobb is known as an escaped convict of the NCR Correctional Facility and if a Speech check is passed he will tell the Courier that he was put in the facility for crimes of robbery, arson, and murder.Courier: I just need to know if I should watch my step around you. Joe Cobb's dialogue: Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Run Goodsprings Run: Joe Cobb is leading a group of convicts to raze Goodsprings to the ground. He employs the Courier to help. * Ghost Town Gunfight: The Courier must kill Joe Cobb during the Powder Ganger assault on Goodsprings to complete the quest. Inventory Notes * If the Courier has already agreed to help Ringo battle Joe Cobb and his powder gangers, Cobb will refuse the request to help him take over the town, stating, "No. I got a funny feeling about you, and there's no way I'm trusting you to watch my back." ** Even if the Courier kills Ringo and fails Ghost Town Gunfight after accepting it, Cobb will still deny the Courier's help to take Goodsprings. * If Run Goodsprings Run is completed, Joe Cobb will warn the Courier that some powder gangers will be hostile no matter what. He will also recommend that the he/she goes down to the NCR Correctional Facility, advising to mention Joe Cobb's name. When the Courier arrives at the NCRCF however, none of the non-player characters have a dialogue option to do so. * During the quest Run Goodsprings Run, when talking to a random Powder Ganger, one might say "I got dibs on the old doc's house." When the quest is completed, Joe Cobb is instead living in Doc Mitchell's house if he survives the fight with the town militia. * Killing Cobb before the battle in Ghost Town Gunfight, several characters will remark on his death. Trudy will worry that Cobb's cronies will be out for revenge, Sunny Smiles will hope that he was killed for a good reason and not for pleasure, and Ringo will state that his death doesn't mean the powder gangers will go away. * If Joe Cobb is killed, his body will never disappear. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Joe Cobb appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Audio in the files for Fallout: New Vegas suggests that Gregory Alan Williams was at some point going to voice Cobb, as there are many of Cobb's lines recorded in his voice. Gallery TrudiCobb.jpg|Joe arguing with Trudy Category:Goodsprings characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Powder Ganger characters de:Joe Cobb es:Joe Cobb fr:Joe Cobb nl:Joe Cobb pl:Joe Cobb ru:Джо Кобб uk:Джо Кобб